iterum veniet
by alulactea
Summary: malem-malem gini, Jungkook gak nyangka bisa ketemu Taehyung lagi. sumpah. dia kira, tinggal jauh dari komplek pas dia sama Taehyung tinggal deketan, bakalan gak lagi-lagi ketemu. tapi kalo udah gini, namanya apa? another ff of VKook! (non-baku & lowercase type)
1. I

tadinya Jungkook ogah jalan.

pikir dia mager, banget tak terkira.

tapi gimana, mamanya suruh dia beli garem di supermarket gede. bayangin, beli garem doang. malunya gak ketulungan mana cuma beli satu. gak tau kenapa mamanya gak mau Jungkook bilangin beli di warung sebelah aja.

kata mamanya, biar Jungkook sekalian jalan-jalan. di rumah mulu sih. mending produktif.

 _geez_.

ya udah Jungkook mah nurut aja. gak penting juga lah ngelawan, ngapain. biarin dah sekalian Jungkook jalan-jalan.

jadi dari tadi Jungkook udah di dalem supermarket. garem yang dipilih udah di tangan dan dia sekarang lagi antri di kasir.

hm, sepi juga. tumben banget gini hari supermarket gak ramai. padahal masih jam sembilan malem. depan Jungkook aja antriannya sisa dua orang lagi. belanjaannya dikit pula.

gak lama, Jungkook udah depan mas-mas kasir. naruh garemnya kalem, sambil masang senyum. ganteng banget dah Jungkook ngerasa dia. dan mas-mas di depannya ini.. lumayan oke juga. tapi Jungkook gak peduli. dia cuma ngeliatin tangan si mas-mas itu yang mulai pencat-pencet tuts keyboard tanpa bicara.

baru setelah mesin struk belanja berbunyi, mas-mas itu buka suara. "lima ribu rupiah, ada perlu tambahan lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng. terus bilang, "gak usah pake plastik, bang." katanya ramah.

mas-mas itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saat menerima uang dari Jungkook. "terima kasih, dek."

"makasih, bang." balas Jungkook yang langsung tanpa ba bi bu menuju pintu keluar.

belom ada kali sepuluh langkah, masa ada yang nepok pundak dia dua kali. buset, tapi parfum ini orang berasa deket banget di hidung, _wangi_. kayak harum kayu manis, gak bikin sakit kepala.

Jungkook noleh, senyumnya otomatis mengembang seiring reflek kejutnya menjadikan ia menunduk sedikit berdebar.

 _Taehyung, bos_.

malem-malem gini, Jungkook gak nyangka bisa ketemu Taehyung lagi. sumpah. dia kira, tinggal jauh dari komplek pas dia sama Taehyung tinggal deketan, bakalan gak lagi-lagi ketemu.

tapi kalo udah gini, namanya apa?

"eh, Taehyung. lagi ngapain?"

sumpah, garing. Jungkook paling gak suka basa-basi kayak gini. malesin. untung ini Taehyung.

Taehyung pasang senyum lebar-lebar. "lagi pengen pulang," katanya.

seriusan, beneran beda banget Taehyung sama terakhir kali Jungkook misah sama dia. waktu itu Jungkook inget banget; tinggi mereka sama, sama-sama demen pake kaos oblong sama celana bahan pendek yang ademnya bukan main, rambut mereka sama-sama item, pokoknya mereka sampe dibilang kembar deh sama orang tua mereka sendiri. cuma paling beda di mata sama hidung.

dan.. kok Taehyung sekarang tinggian sih? _ganteng_. mana wangi, jantung Jungkook makin deg-degan aja--

"--Kuk," Taehyung jentikin jari. "bengong lo kesurupan?"

 _anjir ni bocah masih tengil kek dulu_.

Jungkook ketawa. ngerasa tolol kenapa jadi macem cewek malu-malu gini.

"lo pengen ke mana? ngapain tu bawa garem?" kata Taehyung lagi.

sadar, Jungkook reflek angkat itu garem trus dia liat. cekikikan sendiri. "disuruh mama gue beli. pengen masak apa kali, garem abis."

"ohh,"

kampret.

gitu doang?

gak guna.

abis itu hening.

jangan diem, bangsat. jangan diem. makin canggung jadinya kalo gini.

mereka berdua akhirnya jalan. pelan-pelan.

Jungkook jaga jarak. dia lagi berusaha nyari topik biar ini atmosfer kagak canggung-canggung amat bikin gerah ibarat lo abis _work-out_ di gym trus diajak kopi darat sama om-om.

"eh,"

tegur Jungkook berusaha asik, yang sebenarnya nutupin deg-degan luar biasa dia. "...lo pindah rumah?"

Taehyung cuma ketawa kecil.

sumpah, Jungkook tiba-tiba ngerasa kangen sama ketawa ni bocah, dah lama banget gila perasaan gak denger. hampa banget telinga.

"sebenarnya.. gue gak mau, sih. tapi mama papa gue getol, Kuk. lo tau lah. ya udah gue ngikut. yakali gue idup sendiri," gelak Taehyung tak tertahankan.

anjir, dalem hati Jungkook ngebatin. manis banget ketawanya, sialan. kapan bisa _move on_ -nya Jungkook kalo gini...

"eh iya, Kuk." kata Taehyung. "lo apa kabar? mama papah gimana?" Taehyung nanya. ekspresinya lucu banget deh, kayak anak kecil pas nanya. Jungkook jadi gemes.

sialan, merah pipi Jungkook udah. "baik, gue. mama papah juga. sekarang ada noh di rumah pengen tidur," Jungkook ketawa. "lo? apa kabar?"

 _Yoongi apa kabar sama lo?_

mau sekalian nanya itu juga Jungkook, tapi enggak deh. gak jadi. dalem hati aja dulu. takut sakit denger jawabannya.

"baik," balas Taehyung. tapi Jungkook dengernya beda masa. _Taehyung lo kenapa?_ Jungkook berusaha pengen nanyain kalimat itu, tapi lagi-lagi ketahan. cuma dalem hati.

hasilnya, Jungkook diem. ngerasain balik si _canggung_ itu. hhh, bikin resah. mana Taehyung abis itu diem juga lagi. makin-makin dah.

"Kuk," panggil Taehyung. "kita boleh ngobrol bentar?"

mata Taehyung sayu banget sekarang, semacem _dazed off_. padahal tadi engga. Jungkook kuatir, gak bisa nolak juga. tapi panik, takut dia bakal salting gak ketahan.

ini aja udah kek apa jantung deg-degan parah.

tapi, yaa.. oke lah. selama ini, Taehyung yang minta, gak apa-apa kok. ke goa tengah-tengah hutan juga, Jungkook sanggupin.

emang dasarnya Jungkook bucin. susah.

Jungkook muter otak. masalahnya, mamanya pasti udah nungguin ni garem. trus pasti ngobrol sama Taehyung bakal lama. gak mungkin cuma bentar. paham banget dah Jungkook.

"boleh, ayok aja." kata Jungkook. "tapi gue balik bentar ya? mama gue nungguin. rumah gue itu tuh, yg pager ijo. ada dua lampu taman nyala itu, liat kan?"

Taehyung ngikutin ke mana tangan Jungkook arahin. dia ngangguk, _deket. tinggal dua rumah lagi._ Taehyung ngomong dalem hati. "yaudah, oke deh. gue tunggu sini ya,"

Jungkook senyum.

"eh," sergah Taehyung pas Jungkook pengen balik badan. "tapi beneran lo ke sini lagi kan?"

ketawa, Jungkook rasanya pengen ngubur diri sekarang.

gak tau kenapa tapi seneng anjir, ngerasa bener-bener dibutuhin sama orang yang lo suka. dalam kasus malem ini, _Taehyung_. dan dia lagi butuh Jungkook entah karna alesan apa.

Jungkook langsung makin lebar senyumnya.

"iyaa, tunggu aja. bentar doang, kok!" kata Jungkook pas udah ngejauhin Taehyung beberapa langkah.

Jungkook terusin jalannya. dalem hati pengen banget teriak. anjir demi apa; pertama, dia ketemu Taehyung malem-malem gini, di _tempat yang Jungkook kira gak mungkin dia bisa ketemu Taehyung lagi._ kedua, Taehyung pengen cerita sama dia.

gila gak, sih? mimpi apa coba Jungkook semalem?

ngomong-ngomong ini pasti obrolan penting pake banget. makanya Taehyung sok-sok nanya _boleh ngobrol sebentar, gak?_ gitu-gitu deh. bodo amat Jungkook seneng banget, sumpah.

perasaan Jungkook sekarang, campur aduk, gak karuan. segala pengen nangis juga Jungkook jabanin kalo emang bisa ngendaliin perasaannya detik ini.

gak ngerti.

perasaan dia tuh, pas ketemu Taehyung lagi, antara seneng (banget), sama canggung. tapi gak canggung-canggung amat juga. karna kan, sebelum mereka pindah abis tamat sd, mereka temenan. deket lagi.

 _tapi rasanya nguap_.

impresi barusan; rasanya Taehyung bener-bener beda banget sama dulu. iya, emang jadi gede dia (ganteng), tapi sumpah. Taehyung beda banget. entah itu dari fisik, cara dia ngomong, cara dia make baju (yang kece abis), parfumnya, jalannya, _semua_.

Taehyung bener-bener kayak orang _baru_ asing; yang Jungkook pernah ngerasa deket di suatu waktu.

dan hal itu yang bikin Jungkook sedih.

andai kata mereka gak misah waktu itu, dan gak berubah gede kayak gini.. _pasti segalanya bakal tetep sama_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _mau dilanjut?_


	2. II

"lama lo," Taehyung ngejek. tapi dia sambil senyum.

Jungkook ngeliat Taehyung lagi nyender sama tembok rumah orang. sambil lipet tangan di dada. Jungkook samper sambil ngangkat bahu.

"izin dulu lah. mama gue soalnya suruh gue makan kue bikinan dia nanti. tau dah mama, eksperimen apa lagi dia." kata Jungkook geleng-geleng.

Taehyung ketawa nanggepinnya.

"enak ya dimasakin mama lo kue," netra Taehyung bersibobok sama langit kelam malam.

Jungkook ikutan liat langit. hitam campur abu. gak ada bintang apalagi bulan. kebanyakan awan sewarna perunggu. pengen ujan kali ah. batin Jungkook.

tiba-tiba Jungkook dapet topik.

"Tae, pas lo tau gue pindah... lo biasa aja ya?" Jungkook isyaratin Taehyung buat jalan di samping dia. mereka saling diem bentar. Jungkook jadi ngerasa tolol, ajuin topik _random_ macem tadi.

sebenarnya Taehyung juga gak paham. tapi asal jawab, "biasa aja. emang kenapa?"

polos banget sih anjir jawabnya. gitu doang. Jungkook ngebatin. "yaa, nanya aja sih. abisnya lo--ya, gitu deh." Jungkook berakhir ketawa kosong. kerasa banget canggungnya, sial. "anggep aja tadi angin lewat. gak usah diinget-inget."

Taehyung ketawa. dia lingkarin satu lengannya di pinggang Jungkook. tiba-tiba, _man_. Jungkook sampe kesentak gitu. kaget banget dia.

"e-eh?"

"hm? kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

 _tolol. si bangsat ini gak tau apa gue lagi berjuang biar jantung gue kagak sekarat?_

"lo kurus banget, Kuk. tapi montok gitu. gue gemes dah," Taehyung udah maen ngusel-ngusel kepala dia aja ke rambut Jungkook. "lo wangi. enak," bibir Taehyung gak sengaja nyentuh tipis lekukan leher Jungkook.

 _SI BANGSAT!!!!_

 _GUE BISA MATI BEDIRI LAMA-LAMA!!!_

"eng, Tae?" Jungkook berusaha ngelepas diri. "gak usah gini bisa gak?" _tar gue kalap_. dia masang senyum meringatin.

"oke," kata Taehyung. TAPI DIA MALAH GANTI JADI NGERANGKUL PUNDAK JUNGKOOK TERUS SENGAJA NARIK DIA DEKETAN.

COBAAN APA LAGI?!

"Taehyung?" kata Jungkook lagi.

"apa Kook _ie_?" balas Taehyung masang cengir kotak.

Jungkook milih luluh aja kalo gini ceritanya. tapi sadar situasi untungnya dia. jadi dia muter mata. ngerasa percuma juga sih, ngasih tau Taehyung. didenger kagak, makin jadi iya.

"ke mana nih, elah. jan muter-muter doang kek orang goblok di jalanan. traktir makan napa," ujung-ujungnya akal bulus Jungkook yang ngomong. ketawa puas dia.

"laper emang lo? belom makan malem? oke, ke.. mana ya? _seven-eleven_ aja mau gak?" tawar Taehyung. masih nyengir-nyengir gak jelas, demi.

"terserah, jir. asal jangan ngegembel aja kita,"

Taehyung gemes, ngegusak rambut Jungkook sampe acak adul. "kalo sama lo mah gue rela dah jadi gembel,"

 _woilah tu mulut. dikutuk beneran gembel kapok lu._

"jangan sembarangan, bego. modus boleh tapi yang oke. kayak gitu gak oke," jelas Jungkook. "lo mau jadi gembel beneran? gue sih ogah idup gembel bareng lu,"

merasa tertohok dan kena hujaman satir dari Jungkook, Taehyung bukannya ngerasa salah justru ketawa sengakak-ngakaknya orang ngakak. ampe nunduk-nunduk. gak ngerti malah Jungkook lucunya dimana.

gila kali. udah kagak waras otak ni bocah. rada-rada.

"beli apa?"

Taehyung ngintilin Jungkook dan berakhir nongolin pala di kanan Jungkook.

kaget, tai. mana deket banget. parfumnya Taehyung itu lho, bikin makin ser-seran. gembel.

" _pop mie_ aja lah gue. gak laper-laper amat ini," bales Jungkook.

"hm, gak laper-laper amat kok nyeduhnya sampe dua bungkus gitu sih? mana yang gede lagi," bibir Taehyung nekuk ke bawah sambil mata dia ngeliat jail.

kesel, Jungkook toyor aja palanya. "bacot lo berisik! yang beli gue,"

"iyaa, tapi yang bayar di kasir gua.. kunyuk!" seru Taehyung. gondok dia palanya ditoyor gitu.

mereka sama-sama ketawa. tolol dah, bego banget emang rasanya.

"yauda, lo beli juga gih. biar di kasir kagak malu-malu amat cuma beli _pop mie_ dua. hoho," Jungkook nyaranin.

Taehyung ngangguk. ikutan ambil empat _pop mie_ sekaligus.

"woi, banyak bener!"

"biarin napa dah, gue yang bayar!"

"tar kalo gak abis mubazir!"

"abis! awas lo minta!"

buset galak. Jungkook males dah nanggepin lebih, dia tinggalin aja tu bocah repot sama _pop mie-pop mienya_. mampus sana dah. ribet-ribet dah bawa ke depannya.

"gue duluan. depan sana ya," Jungkook nunjuk selasar depan _seven-eleven_ yang ada bangku-meja besi di bawah naungan payung-payung super gede dan lebar. adem gitu biar kalo kena matahari juga, trus biar anget pas malem macem sekarang.

Jungkook duduk. nyendok mienya banyak-banyak selagi panas. alhasil lidah dia melepuh tanpa diminta.

"anjir, anjir. lidah gue," dia melet-meletin sambil kipasin cepet make tangan. "panas anjir bego, tapi laper gue."

pas mau masukin mie ke mulut lagi, Jungkook inget dia kelupaan beli air. aduh. mana dia mager lagi masuk ke dalem.

duh.

gak lama, Taehyung muncul.

segala bawa _pop mie_ di dua tangan. trus naro di depan Jungkook. baru pengen bilang tolong air dong yang botol, Taehyung udeh ngacir masuk ke dalem lagi.

beloon.

"nah, gini kan cakep." Taehyung ngomong sekalian ambil tempat di depan Jungkook sambil naro dua _pop mie_ sisanya di atas meja.

udeh dah, penuh aja dah tumpukan limbah _styrofoam_ di situ. enam biji aja dah.

tiba-tiba Taehyung kayak ambil apa gitu dari bawah meja, ternyata.. itu dia udah beli air minum. empat botol. dingin.

"WAH, ANJIR MAKASIH GILA. PANAS BANGET MULUT GUA SUMPAH," _peka banget sih, si mas satu ini, astagaa_. Jungkook semringah, diminum dah tu ampe jadi setengah. "tauan gila, gue butuh aer."

Taehyung liatin aja gerak-geriknya sambil ketawa pelan. dalem hati ngerasa lucu aja gitu liat Jungkook haus. tiba-tiba otak isengnya muncul.

"bayar sendiri tapi lu, yak!"

mata Jungkook ngelebar. "hah? YAH ANJIR KOK GUE?!"

"iyalah, lo. lo yang minum jir. lagian gak masuk itungan traktir, aer mineral mah." Taehyung nyendok mienya. wangi bumbunya enak banget omong-omong, bikin betah.

"oke!" sengit Jungkook. "lagian murah ini gue bisa beli, yee.." buka tutup botol lagi, abis itu dia teguk sampe abis bener-bener.

"boong dah, ilah." kekeh Taehyung pas nelen mie. "udeh, makan buru. santai,"

Jungkook muter mata aja, kesel.

abis itu mereka diem-dieman. gak nemu topik juga yang bener-bener enak dibahas. mana pas banget ngerasa canggung lagi dah, aduh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _well, it's updated tho :)_


	3. III

lumayan lama sampe akhirnya gak tau udah menit ke berapa kali mereka fokus sama _pop mie_ , Taehyung yang buka obrolan.

"Kuk, tau gak?"

"hm,"

"gue sama Yoongi kan putus,"

Jungkook diem. dalem hati, _ya terus hubungannya sama gue apa?_ eh tapi, Jungkook sempet lega dikit masa. masang muka pura-pura kaget, Jungkook nyaut. "oh, iya? kok putus?"

nyeruput mie, Taehyung ngasi jeda sebentar. "sakit hati gue," katanya. "dia selingkuh. diem-diem aja. gue tanya serius, dianya gak nyaut. sebel banget gue. lo tau kan, dari dulu kalo gue lagi pengen serius--gue gak suka dicuekin. emosi gue gampang kepancing."

Jungkook ngangguk. matanya gak lepas ngeliat raut Taehyung. _beneran bakal bahas mereka bedua nih?_ _gue gak siap dah_. Jungkook ngebatin, miris. tapi beda di mulut. "sebentar deh, lo.. sama dia jadian dari kapan emang? gue cuma denger-denger aja dari temen ke temen kalo lo akhirnya jadian sama Yoongi. _sorry_ kudet,"

Taehyung ketawa. "seartis itu ya gue, Kuk?"

Jungkook muter mata, "enggak juga, sih." ngegelak tipis. "kebetulan aja temen gue itu tau dari temennya yang ngakunya temen lo deket gitu. sapa deh namanya, eng.. kalo gak salah, Min.. min sapa ya? Min--"

"--Minjae maksud lo?"

"Nah! iya, Minjae!" seru Jungkook sambil nunjuk-nunjuk semangat. "iya, si Minjae itu bilang ke temen gue, katanya lo jadian sama Yoongi. nah terus juga, si Yoongi ini kakak tingkat temen gue di kampus. Trus--"

"Yoongi sekampus sama lo?" tanya Taehyung kelewat dramatis. sampe shock gitu keliatan banget dia.

Jungkook nyengir. "hehe, iya.. ngomong-ngomong, lo se- _lost contact_ itu ya ke Yoongi?" takut-takut Jungkook tanya, rada gak enak juga dah ikut nyampur tiba-tiba sama orang yang notabene baru ketemu lagi.

Taehyung hela napas. kuah mie yang kesisa langsung diteguk berasa neguk air biasa. dah kagak heran Jungkook mah. _keinget dulu, mereka emang setipe kalo ngabisin mie_. pas abis, Taehyung serdawa. lumayan gede. tapi dia bodo amat. "ya.. gitu dah. gue juga putus sama dia yaa gitu aja. gak ada yang mulai, gak ada yang niat manggil buat balikan lagi, boro-boro begitu, dia jawab pertanyaan gue aja enggak, Kuk. waktu itu terakhir banget kita ketemuan."

mata Taehyung kosong pas natap Jungkook. dan rasanya aneh banget ngeliat Taehyung kayak gini. soalnya, seinget Jungkook.. Taehyung tu gak pernah _sejatoh_ ini. paling banter pas dia bener-bener kecewa sama guru SD mereka. nilai ulangan harian IPA-nya jelek banget dapet 20, padahal malemnya Taehyung mati-matian belajar ngapalin benda angkasa sampe ke latin-latinnya bareng Jungkook. dan berakhir Jungkook yang musti turun tangan nemenin Taehyung mogok makan di kamar.

inget banget dia.

"oke," Jungkook ngedeham. sengaja biar sekalian mecahin hening yang sumpah demi apapun Jungkook benci parah. "awal lo jadian sama Yoongi? kapan? gue belom tau, Tae." jelas Jungkook lembut.

"oh, iya." Taehyung nyenderin punggung ke badan kursi belakangnya. hembusin napas lagi, Jungkook jadi gak tega. tapi dia penasaran. lagipula tar Jungkook gak paham utuh cerita Taehyung.

walopun batinnya nolak banget buat ngedenger semuanya lebih jauh. Jungkook emang bisaan. sok kuat di dalem.

"gue suka dia awal banget itu dari pas dia nemenin gue ngegabut di gudang belakang sekolah, pas SMP." kenang Taehyung. "eh tadulu, ini dari awal banget gue beberin. oke gak?"

Jungkook ketawa, "selo, gue dengerin."

"hehe, sip." Taehyung nunjukin dua ibu jari buat Jungkook. "sumpah, Kuk. pas SMP gue bisa dibilang murid sekolah yang bener-bener males buat masuk kelas. gue mikir, buat apa? setiap hari masuuuuk, terus. dengerin guru-guru ngoceh. tugas dikasih juga buat apa? gak bakalan gue kerjain. sumpah," Taehyung ketawa. "gua berasa prokras dini dah, Kuk. bahkan dari SMP gue udah kayak gitu."

"bege dah," Jungkook gak ngerti lagi dia kenapa bisa sereceh itu denger penuturan Taehyung barusan. padahal topiknya serius lho. "lanjut," ujar Jungkook antusias.

"iya, makanya, semejak gue nemu gudang belakang sekolah yang isinya bener-bener cuma kursi kelasan yang reot-reot plus sampah sisaan praktek anak-anak, kayak gambar anatomi tubuh manusia, hewan, lukisan cat air bekas pelajaran seni budaya, sama itu.. paling banyak hasil praktek taneman toge, jir, sama taneman-taneman laen yang begonya napa gak ditanem di tanah depan sekolah dah, malah ditaro gitu aja. ya busuk lah, gak keurus. btw, yaudah tuh gue nongkrong aja di sana. kebetulan jarang bat ada yang tau tempat macem itu. surga banget dah pokoknya. terpencil pula. gue yakin, OB-OB sekolah bakal jarang dateng ke tempat itu,"

Taehyung minum bentar air mineralnya, sambil narik _pop mie_ ketiganya yang gak sadar tinggal sisa satu lagi. "dari situ, pas kapan gitu, gue niatnya pengen nongkrong di situ aja sampe jam pulang. bete abis sama mapel hari itu. kalo gak salah mapel aljabar, matematika. sumpah, Kuk. itu gua kagak ada yang nyantol kenapa dah ya? susah banget ngertinya gitu, astaga."

"tolol, aljabar emang susah, kampret. sebel banget gua juga. btw," Jungkook ikutan narik _pop mie_ dia ke hadapannya. siap-siap ngegulung mie buat masuk mulut. "guru-guru lo pada kagak notice lo, gak ada di kelas apa? maksud gue, dari cerita lo tadi, ilang-ilangannya lo itu.. bener-bener nyaris tiap hari, 'kan? di hampir setiap mapel yang lo gak demen?"

"iya juga, sih. gue baru sadar gue ilang-ilangan tiap hari di mapel yang gue gak suka. hebat lo," balas Taehyung masih terus masukin mienya lahap-lahap ke mulut. dia nyeka dikit bibirnya. "sebenarnya iya, sih, Kuk. gue ilang-ilangan itu lebih ke mapel yang gue gak suka, sama.. pas _mood_ gue lagi jelek aja baru gue ilang. _see_? bahkan gue udah tau _mood_ dari SMP. prihatin,"

"jadi guru lo gak ada yang nyari tuh?" tanya Jungkook lagi. dia sabar banget kalo ngomong sama Taehyung, pasti gak pernah gak ngelenceng dari bahasan awal. gondok sendiri.

"ada, sih, ada. pas masih awal-awal doang, makin ke sini, mereka nyerah kali ya, bodo amat juga. yang jelas gue dah absen sidik jari pas pagi-pagi. trus juga, kadang absen kelas suka kagak dipake gitu. malah temen gue mah, semua anak di titikin, jir, masuk semua. pea dah emang," gelak Taehyung gak ketahan. "trus yaudah lah ya, bodo amat juga deh gue sama urusan absen. orang ujung-ujungnya gue bakalan tetep naik kelas, meskipun nge- _skip_ kelas banyak-banyak. _dunno_."

"wohoo, situ punya orang dalem toh," cibir Jungkook sambil ketawa kecil nanggepin.

"enggak ada. sumpah, gak ada. gue mana kenal orang-orang sekolah, jir. orang abis jam pulang gua langsung ngacir sama temen-temen gue maen. boro-boro, Kuk. paling banter cuma satpam sekolah doang yang bener-bener sejoli sama kita-kita," Taehyung niup mienya. panas. ngebul banget asapnya. "intinya gak ada yang nyari gue, siapa pun, kecuali pas pelajaran aljabar tadi, gue di gudang belakang lagi gabut bat maenin sisaan taneman toge depan mata, ada yang nyamper gue."

sorot mata Taehyung melembut seketika. jelas banget ingatan ini berkesan sangat buat Taehyung, makanya.. Jungkook masih bisa merasakan betapa kagumnya Taehyung pada sosok Yoongi--si putih pelarat hati.

"lucu deh, dia gak basa-basi gitu nanya guenya. langsung aja tiba-tiba duduk sebelah gue, bener-bener sebelah gue banget, jongkok segala ngikutin gue, dia ngomong, _ini taneman kenapa gak dibuang aja kek gitu, kalo perlu tanem baek-baek di tanah depan sekolah, iya gak?_ sumpah, Kuk. kata-katanya persis. gak ada yang gue ubah. seratus persen begitu." jelas Taehyung lebar-lebar sambil gak berenti ngelebarin senyum.

 _sialan, kenapa jadi gue yang musti liat Taehyung sebahagia ini ya ke Yoongi?_

Jungkook maksain senyum semringah buat Taehyung, berharap masih mau ngelanjutin ceritanya meski di dalem sana hati dia udah berasa jadi remesan kertas yang siap diluncurin ke tong sampah.

 _demi ngeliat 'temen' lama lo ketawa lagi, Kuk. kapan lagi bisa dapet momen bedua gini di malem-malem syahdu kayak sekarang._

"ah, dari situ. dari situ gue ngerasa, ih ini orang kok mau ya ngobrol sama gue. apalagi ditambah 'jam kunjung'," Taehyung ngasi isyarat tanda kutip lewat jarinya, "sering, dan pas-pasan ada gue terus. _so_ , kita jadi deket. ngomongin hal _random_ mengacu ke bokep, biasa banget, Kuk. sumpah. mana dia kan orangnya agak tertutup gitu ya, tapi enak, anjir, kalo udah lama-lama ngobrol trus tuker pikiran sama dia. berasa dunia itu gak se-sempit yang gue kira. _he's so open-minded like no one ever does_."

Jungkook gak tahan buat gak ketawa. "inggris lo lumayan. lo belajar banyak ya dari terakhir gue tau lo,"

"nah! iya!" Taehyung kembali antusias. _sumpah, ni anak gak ada matinya kalo lagi cerita._ "lo tau gak, sih, Kuk. dia yang dikit-dikit ngebantu gue bisa gak buta lagi ke inggris. seriusan gue lupa, caranya gimana, tau-tau gue udah bisa aja dah. seenggaknya gak sebuta dulu, pas nemu se-line kalimat inggris aja, berasa ngeliat sansekerta. tolol dah,"

mereka bedua ketawa lepas.

"oke, oke. _cool_. sekarang masuk ke bagian lo jadiannya," _serius, Kuk? lo yang ngomong ini? gak salah?_

"yep, mau masuk nih. btw, gue masih laper. lo mau gak ni mie?" Taehyung nunjuk mie dia yang terakhir.

Jungkook ngasi isyarat 'enggak' make tangannya. "gak deh, lo aja. lagian gue dah cukup. belom lagi tar makan kue emak di rumah. gi dah abisin,"

Taehyung ngangguk. _ni bocah, lupa daratan udah kalo ketemu mie. mo samping dia ada kucing boker juga dia gak peduli._

"sampe mana tadi? ah iya, gue gak langsung maen nembak lah, Kuk. gue masih betah jadiin dia temen deket gue semejak kita sering ngobrol gaje di gudang belakang. kita pulang bareng juga malahan. pokoknya gue sama dia itu; seru abis. dunia bakal iri dah liat kita. seenggaknya gue mikir gitu dulu." Taehyung ngejeda.

"sampe akhirnya, gue sekelas sama dia di kelas sembilan. oh, iya, gue belom bilang ya, gue kenal dia pas kelas lapan. kelas tujuh gue mah, masih jadi anak baek-baek. nah, gue ngerasa gue gak bisa nih gak nembak dia. gue udah kadung basah _sayang_ ke dia. gue mikir disitu, gak ada yang boleh milikin Yoongi selain gue, dan yang pasti, Yoongi bakal bahagia terus sama gue. titik. kayak, kita cocok, kok. kita ketawa terus, kok. kita gak pernah berantem hebat. marah juga cuma ya, sewajarnya. abis itu salah satu dari kita pasti cepet ambil alih suasana dan kita baikan lagi, se- _simple_ itu. anak-anak banget gak, sih, gue?"

nada Taehyung barusan nanya, tapi buat Jungkook bukan buat dijawab. makanya Jungkook diem aja. sambil terus nyendok mienya yang dikit lagi pengen abis.

"yaudah dah tuh, dengan pantang takut dan gak ada pikiran dua kali buat mundur dan takut ditolak, gue tembak si Yoongi pas abis UN."

"wow, lama juga. gue kira langsung gas, jir di kelas sembilan itu juga." balas Jungkook.

"enggak dong, soalnya.. nah, iya. kebetulan juga kelas sembilan kan paling sibuk ya, soalnya persiapan buat UN dan tetek-bengek TO, uprak, dll yang parahnya bikin gue sama Yoongi jadi jarang ketemu. paling banter pulang bareng itu doang udah," kata Taehyung.

"ohh, makanya lo nembaknya abis UN aja? mateng juga tekad lo, nyali lo gak lo pikirin apa gimana dah."

Taehyung ketawa. "waktu itu gue _sayang_ Yoongi banget, Kuk. jadinya gue bener-bener gak peduli apa-apa. dia _poros_ gue, dan selamanya bakal begitu. gak ada yang bisa cegah gue," tuturnya lugas.

 _sial, seharusnya gue gak baper. ini bukan buat gue kata-katanya. seandainya gue Yoongi, gue bakal luluh setengah mampus, nolak mati-matian buat putus._ _sayangnya gue cuma Jungkook. si pengagum tanpa nama yang cuma bisa berharap telepati kata, 'gue sayang lo', bisa nyampe ke Taehyung dan berbalas hal yang sama._

"segitu sayangnya ya, lo ke dia, Tae." Jungkook senyum. Taehyung ikutan senyum. tapi bego, Taehyung gak nangkep senyum Jungkook itu senyum patah hati yang pandai-pandai disembunyiin Jungkook.

Taehyung ketawa kecil aja. lucu gitu, ngeliat rautnya yang tadi sempet kelipet, sekarang mekar meluap-luap. "tebak gimana gue nembak dianya?"

Jungkook naikin alis, pura-pura mikir. "ngasi taneman toge ke dia.. trus bilang, _aku sayang kamu. mau gak jadi pacar aku?_ gitu?"

"wha-? BUAHAHHAHAH!!" Taehyung ketawa renyah banget, anjir. nyembur ampe ke meja-meja. idiot.

"ngapa bego, lu? receh bener," Jungkook masang muka datar. _ini bocah napa dah_. tapi lama-lama keikut narik bibir buat senyum.

"ih, lo mah. serius dikit apa, yakali gue kasi taneman toge sisaan anak-anak praktek. lo mikir sampe ke situ?" tanya Taehyung sambil geleng-geleng.

Jungkook ngangguk. emang iya, 'kan? salah emang Jungkook?

"astaga, lo lucu banget, sih, Kuk. kalo lo se- _flat_ itu mikirnya, biar gue kasi tau," ujar Taehyung yang kali ini ngelipet tangan di atas meja.

"apa?"

"gue nembak dia pas di jalan pulang deket taman belakang komplek sekolah," aku Taehyung. pake segala senyum-senyum horor buset, _untung ganteng_.

"sumpah?"

"sumpah dah," seru Taehyung masang cengir lebar-lebar. "dianya manis banget lagi, Kuk. gemes gitu gue, malu-malu. astaga. se-bucin itu gue ke Yoongi."

Jungkook ketawa, "emang dasar bucin.. eh, lo bilang apa?"

"malu dah," Taehyung tergelak. tapi jatohnya kayak orang autis. "intinya aja ya? pokoknya gue bilang, _pacaran yuk, aku tau kamu bisa bahagia sama aku_. gitu."

dan Jungkook jadi yang pertama teriak kenceng sambil mukul-mukul meja, cringe. "HAAAAA ANJIR GELI GUE, BANGSAT. APA-APAAN!!" tapi ketawa juga. "serius lo ngomong gitu?"

Taehyung manut. "gue bilang apa, malu gua, demi dah. cukup dah ya, cukup."

Jungkook masih ketawa. pikir dia, gila sih, geli bener dia kalo misalkan Taehyung nembak Jungkook pake kata-kata barusan.

eh?

ngarep banget lu, Kuk, ditembak Taehyung?

yha, kan. tragis.

"yaudah, yaudah." Jungkook ngomong. "udahan dulu aja kali ya, gue tau ini baru pemanasan. besok-besok lo utang cerita kenapa bisa, putus sama Yoongi. okay?"

"eh emang, lo gak mau tau gue akhirnya diterima apa enggak?" tanya Taehyung masang mimik inosen.

"eh, iya. lupa! gimana-gimana? diterimanya gimana?" padahal dalem hati mah, ogah. cukup denger nembak Yoongi aja itu hati dah perih.

tapi Jungkook _strong_. dia laki, gak boleh mewek.

"hehe, tadinya dia bingung gitu kan, tapi gatau kenapa, dia bilang, oke. dan ya, kita resmi jadian."

 _here's the thing_.

ada macem orang yang emang gak ada urat malunya buat nyeritain semua kejadian secara urut dan gak ditutup-tutupin, sama yang cuma cerita seperlunya aja, bagian pentingnya aja.

tapi Taehyung, dia--yang pertama()emang beneran gak ada urat malunya, _literally_.

"berjalan mulus ya, bung." tanggap Jungkook. "seneng gue dengernya,"

astaga, kebohongan publik yang gak pernah ke- _expose_.

Taehyung senyum bangga, masih ngabisin sisa-sisa mie yang kecil-kecil, Taehyung nyibir. "emang kita bakal ketemu lagi ya besok?"

 _mampus. salah ngomong Jungkook_. "eh, enggak. m-maksud gue, yaa kalo ketemu. lagian kan bisa aja, 'kan?" gak mau keliatan salting dia, kudu bisa jaga imej.

"sa, bisa-bisa." balas Taehyung. dia ngomong masih sambil ngorek-ngorek _pop mie_ nya yang sekarang tinggal kuahnya aja. dia minum lagi dah, berasa air putih emang. "eh, lu di mana deh sekarang? kuliah? kerja?"

"kuliah. UP. psikologi. lo juga kan kuliah?"

"oh, wow. psikologi? lo pengen nyembuhin orang sakit jiwa?" kekeh Taehyung gak santai.

Jungkook sabar. kebiasaan nih, pertanyaan sempit buat otak dangkal yang gak pernah ada wawasan lebih, ya musti ditabahin. namanya juga, "iya, ni--orang sakit jiwanya depan gue. mo nyoba jadi klien?"

Taehyung ketawa, lepas banget. kerasa banget ke Jungkook hawa Taehyung sekarang udah agak santai dan gak terlalu tegang macem di awal-awal.

mau gak mau Jungkook ikutan ketawa tipis liat gelagat Taehyung. _cuy, dia manis banget gak ngerti lagi_.

"gue TS. teknik mesin. semester dua kan ya, genap?" beber Taehyung.

"yas. bentar lagi liburan semester. jadi tingkat dua,"

"masih lama, ege. baru masuk."

"pengennya cepet-cepet libur dah,"

"dih, napa emang?"

"males lama-lama di kampus."

"lo kali kupu-kupu,"

"sialan. gini-gini gue ikut HIMA."

"oh, ya? jabatan?"

"baru anggota Departemen Kominfo, sih. dibalik layar gitu deh," _so random_. ada apa sama obrolan beda topik mereka sekarang? Jungkook milih buat ikutin alur aja.

"ohh, bagus laah." seru Taehyung sambil natap Jungkook, senyum. "gue jadi inget pas lo bilang ke gue duluuu banget, katanya suatu hari nanti lo pengen banget bikin film dengan lo sebagai sutradaranya. gue pikir ini langkah awal bagus,"

Jungkook?

 _baper maksimal_.

belom pernah ada yang inget seserpih pun mimpi Jungkook selain dirinya sendiri, dan pas lo tau ada orang yang _mention_ balik mimpi lama lo--yang lo sendiri aja udah lupa, di level berapa tingkat ke- _heartwarming_ -an yang dirasa?

mana tulus banget lagi, Taehyung mujinya. berasa mimpi itu _ikutan_ spesial di dia dan bukan sesuatu yang lucu buat diutarain lagi meski mereka sekarang udah bukan anak-anak.

Jungkook pikir, _ini_ salah satu alasan--kenapa bisa dia 'jatuh hati' lama-lama ke Taehyung. di luar dari gelagat tingkah absurd dia di mata orang-orang, termasuk Jungkook.

 _he's 'something' with his own_.

"eh, Kuk! ye dia bengong. ngeliatin apa sih? di muka gue ada apa?" Taehyung ngelap-ngelap bibir dia pake tangan. "perasaan tadi udah gue elap dah," kali ini nyeka pake kaus lengannya.

 _jorok_. tapi seenggaknya gak jaim. Jungkook suka()poin kedua kenapa dia betah nambatin jangkar di pelabuhan hati Taehyung.

 _okay, hum, what's up with that metaphor_?

alhasil Jungkook ketawa. "ah, kagak ada. bersih, kok, muka lu. mau gue bikin bersih lagi, gak?" aju Jungkook.

"coba mana,"

"nih,"

Jungkook elap aja muka Taehyung make telapak tangan dia yang kena minyak sama bumbu _pop mie_. kebetulan belom dia cuci. boro-boro ada tisu.

"eh, si kampret, duh. ailah!"

dan mereka bedua ketawa sampe lupa malem yang sebenarnya menyepi iri sebab kedekatan mereka yang begitu nyata, sangat kejam jika ingin membuat mereka berjarak.

kopdar dadakan mereka, sukses bikin lembaran baru siap dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sungguh di luar biasa yang baca sampe sini. _a great halu(er)_! hehehe..

 ** _(next on)_**


	4. IV

_ini_

adalah hari kedua mereka ketemu.

setelah semalem udah ngobrol-ngobrol _cantik_ ala-ala 'sobat lama', sekarang--alias besoknya, mereka janjian buat ketemuan lagi.

alesannya, biar makin ngerekat gitu deh.

sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, Jungkook nerima notifikasi dari aplikasi tuker pesan. _fyi_ , tadi malem mereka sempet tukeran nomer telfon. Taehyung duluan yang minta, _misscall_ Jungkook, Jungkook simpen deh.

bahagia ampe ke ubun-ubun Jungkook tuh. seneng banget gak ketulungan. gak ngerti lagi ini nyata atau fiksi. soalnya kalo di dunia nyata, mana mungkin _gebetan_ lama setiba-tiba itu nanyain nomer.

Jungkook ngerasa make pelet. padahal niat ngepelet aja kagak pernah kesampean ke otak.

09876 54

 _oy! dh pg. bgn_

mana itu pesan singkat banget gitu. Jungkook awalnya yakin itu pesan salah sambung. apa dah coba.

eh tapi gak berselang lama masuk lagi notifikasi pesan, dengan nomer dan huruf-huruf singkat yang sama pula.

09876 54

 _gw tae. bls oy. gw g slh nmr kn y ?_

bingung dong, Jungkook.

masalahnya bangun-bangun dia beneran lola banget. beneran gak inget sama apa-apa yang udah dilakuin kemaren. otak dia auto kosong gitu.

mikir keras dah tu Jungkook. dibaca sih tetep pesannya, cuma bingung. kemaren tu dia abis ketemu siapa? _tae_? _tae_ sapa lagi dah. emang dia punya temen yang namanya _tae_? yakali _tae_ , _tae_ temen dia SD.

 _gak mungkin tu orang tau nomer gue, kalo gue gak--_

"--ASTAGA GUA BENERAN TUKERAN NOMER SAMA TAEHYUNG?!"

 _mampus._

"sumpah? ini beneran dia nge- _chat_ gue? pagi-pagi gini?" Jungkook liat jam weker samping dia, ada nakas gitu. "YA ANJIR JAM SEPULUH," nada Jungkook berasa dari tinggi ke rendah. pas ke akhir melempem. "ini mah siang, ding. bukan pagi. tolol banget dah, lo."

dia yang bego, dia yang ngakuin sendiri.

langsung aja tuh, Jungkook bales. neuron-neuron otak Jungkook mulai ngerespon harus ngapain dan aktif ngasi impuls ke otot jari buat ngetik balesan.

 ** _iye, lo ga salah nomer. kenapa tbtb chat?_**

kirim.

nungguin balesan.

dag-dig-dug gak karuan, mampus Jungkook. ngeri kagak dibales. parahnya cuma dibaca aja udah. mati. tapi Jungkook udah kudung seneng, sih. Taehyung nge- _great_ dia duluan.

astaga, Jungkook gak nyangka.

ini langkah awal bagus apa buruk, btw?

 _ting!_

"mampus dibales, omaigat!"

panik sendiri dia dapet notif. ampe nendang-nendang selimut.

gak taunya;

 _bam.bangie_

 _kuk futsal join ama anak 45. dtg lo_

"AH, KUTIL! NGAPAIN SI NI BAMBAM NGECHAT?! EMOSI GUA DAH."

tapi ujung-ujungnya tetep dibales.

 ** _iye tar dah join. kalo inget._**

 ** _ganggu ae lo sempak._**

kirim.

"bodo amat, anjir. Taehyung gaje banget demi." monolog kedongkolan Jungkook yang frustasi secara ngedadak.

 _kacau_. Taehyung kagak bales-bales ini, gimana yak?

apa dia baca doang kali, ya?

apa beneran salah sambung?

 _aduh, mamak. gimana ini?!_ pengen banget batin Jungkook ngejerit.

sebelum akhirnya.

 _ting, ting!_

"WAH ANJIR, RAME!" Jungkook girang.

dua notifikasi muncul.

Jungkook seketika khidmat.

[pertama]

 _bam.bangie_

 _gapake lama lu, jing. alesan mulu. maen ato anak2 sama gue samper rumah lo_

yang ini Jungkook buang. alias geser males ke kanan. "bodo amat, bego. gua males futsal. maen aja sono ndiri,"

[auto senyum, pas baca notif kedua]

09876 54

 _gpp. gw gsbur. *gabut. keluat yuk skrng_

"ah, tolol Taehyung." Jungkook ketawa. gatau kenapa ketawa dia. "typonya ngakak, anjing. gak niat amat tolol, ngetiknya."

 ** _wkwk. lu niat ga si ngetik?_**

 ** _ke mana?_**

kirim.

gak lama, dibales.

pengen sujud syukur Jungkook, Taehyung cepet banget bales chat dia. SUMPAH DAH.

09876 54

 _bdamt. yg ngtk sp? gw. :p_

 _gtw k mn. jln aj dl lah yuk_

"bangke," Jungkook ketawa lagi, "untung gue sayang lu." Jungkook gak sadar ngomong gitu sambil ketawa-ketawa watados.

 ** _yauda. gue tunggu di mana? dpn komplek aja gmn?_**

kirim.

 _ting!_

09876 54

 _ok. y_

"ih, sumpah. singkat-singkat banget, anjir. kismin _keyboard_ apa gimana dah?"

abis itu udah deh, Jungkook siap-siap.

pas lagi mandi senyum-senyum sendiri sama nyanyi ala kamar mandi, yang berasa suara paling bagus dan lagi ada di tengah-tengah konser. ekspresin banget dah ya, pokoknya.

Jungkook seneng. udah. titik.

gak nyampe setengah jam, Jungkook keluar kamar mandi. pake kaos putih sama celana jin biru muda yang bagian lututnya bolong--aksen "cabik-sobek" yang Jungkook suka sampe benangnya lepas-lepas, berandal.

jalan dah Jungkook ke depan komplek, setelah dia, tentu aja udah izin ke mamanya pengen maen bareng temen. kebetulan juga sekarang kan Sabtu, jadi boleh-boleh aja Jungkook jalan.

Jungkook tunggu.

tunggu.

tunggu.

tunggu.

kok gak nongol-nongol dah tu bocah?

ke mana ya? jadi gak sih? seriusan ngajak jalan apa becandaan doang dah?

pengen ngebales pesan Taehyung sekalian nanya posisi, Jungkook lupa gak ada paket. tadi dia pake wifi rumah. mana sampe ke sini. yailah, ngeribetin bener emang si Tae.

Jungkook liat jam tangan, 11:05.

pengen marah, sumpah. gak lucu. seharusnya Jungkook gak bego, nge-iyain ajakan tu orang gitu aja. seharusnya juga dia di rumah, di kamarnya. ngegulat sama bantal, guling, selimut, dan yang paling penting; kasur empuk dia.

bukannya diri-diri kek orang tolol gini. berasa nunggu bus depan hutan, yang jelas-jelas gak bakal lewat.

kalo diitung-itung, setengah jam-an ada kali.

tai, dah.

baru aja pengen ngelangkah, balik badan niat pulang, sikut Jungkook berasa ada yang narik. plus, suara dalem kurang ajar ngebuat Jungkook berasa lagi ada di filem-filem romansa menye. Jungkook hentak aja sikutnya. balik badan.

"setia banget nunggu,"

kampret.

pake senyum segala si Taehyung nih.

jadi lupa caranya marah gimana.

eh, tapi Jungkook tetep di mode kesel. diem. padahal seriusan pengen nyemprot Taehyung pake kata-kata makian, demi apa pun.

"woy," Taehyung nyolek bahu Jungkook. nyengir-nyengir inosen. "ayo lah, cabut. masih betah nunggu Kim Taehyung? sama gue aja gimana? sayang sumpah gue dianggurin,"

 _plok_ , aja dah.

"setan! gak lucu!" Jungkook noyor kepala Taehyung. kesel banget. tapi malah gak sengaja senyum kecil, kan jadi inkonsisten. tadi gondok, masa sekarang cepet banget luluhnya.

Jungkook bukan cewek. tapi detik ini perasaan Jungkook berasa lagi keombang-ambing keikut arus laut dan jadi bener-bener susah buat gak baper liat tingkah Taehyung yang gemesin parah. Jungkook kudu gimana?

mampus lah, makin bucin Jungkook.

kan niatnya pengen ngelupain.

Taehyung ngerangkul Jungkook sambil masih ketawa-tawa. bawa Jungkook jalan bersisian sambil natep muka Jungkook. "kalo lagi kesel lucu dah lo, mirip anjing tetangga sebelah gue."

"bang--"

"--ga, 'kan punya temen cowok seganteng gue?" Taehyung mutus omongan Jungkook cepet.

dahi Jungkook mengkerut natep Taehyung. "apaan, sih?"

Taehyung nyengir kuda, "sekali lagi ngumpat, dapet sesuatu dari gue." serius Taehyung, rautnya sangar demi apa pun. nyali Jungkook seketika ciut. tapi keinget kalo Taehyung itu bukan siapa-siapa dia. jadi kenapa musti repot-repot ngasih tau Jungkook gak boleh ngumpat segala?

"gak jelas lo, lepas napa dah, buset." Jungkook berhasil keluar dari rangkulan Taehyung. si bocah samping Jungkook malah makin nempel. gimana dah ya, pengen banget Jungkook tendang rasanya.

"minggir, Tae. jauh-jauh. jalanan lega. sono kek deket got ono, noh!" Jungkook ngegeser jauh bat dari Taehyung.

gak liat Jungkook tapi kalo ada bata gede, ya jatoh dia.

siapa yang paling vokal ngakak?

Taehyung.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, MAMPUS. HAHAHA MAMPUS LO!" Taehyung puas banget ngetawain Jungkook; definisi 'teman' dalam artian sesungguhnya. bukannya bantuin diri, nanyain apa yang sakit, apa kek. malah ngakak nyemai air mata.

Jungkook bangun dari posisi jatoh dia yang tengkurep. "sialan lo, tai. bantuin diri kek, apa kek. lo mah gak guna banget hari ini. emosi orang,"

"nah, nah, nah." Taehyung ngedeket ke Jungkook, jongkok sambil ngedeketin mukanya gak lebih dari sepuluh senti muka Jungkook.

 _panik_.

Jungkook panik.

ini bocah pengen ngapain deket banget woy, muka!

"gue bilang jangan ngumpat, Jeon." Taehyung bilang gini pas banget, samping telinga Jungkook. abis itu ngejauh dan megang lengan atas Jungkook buat bantuin dia diri.

"makanya jangan ngeselin, lo."Jungkook berusaha stabil ngendaliin pacu jantungnya yang beneran gak bisa diajak kompromi. Jungkook yakin banget rona muda tipis pasti muncul walopun Taehyung gak sadarin itu.

Taehyung gemas, gak tahan buat gak gusak sayang rambut Jungkook. "gue gak suka kata-kata makian keluar dari mulut lo, mending _keep it as loud as we're together in the room. privately._ "

Jungkook nyunggingin senyum, "cabul _is still the_ cabul _one. you idiot, bastard._ "

"bangsat," Taehyung ketawa lagi. "belom apa-apa, jir. kena gue."

"ckck, dia yang bilangin orang buat gak ngumpat, dia sendiri bangsat-bangsat. bener tuh?" cibir Jungkook.

Taehyung ngomong, "yang penting bukan dari mulut lo, Jek."

"lu kata gue tukang ojek, Jek-Jek."

"enak tapi ah, di lidah gue."

Jungkook bodo amat. dia ngomong sambil nyipitin mata pas liat jalanan depan. "eh tapi serius, gini hari siang bolong lu ngajak jalan ke mana? panas cuy."

"sebenarnya sih, gue gak ada tujuan. cuma pengen jalan aja sama lo." kata Taehyung kalem.

dalem hati Jungkook udah _lumer_ abis. itu degup jantung, udeh macem perkusi. berisik tapi teratur. bikin makin kacau pikiran. alhasil Jungkook nyunggingin senyum kecil tanpa sadar.

"dih, tolol. napa senyum-senyum sendiri? lu liat banci dadah-dadah sama lo?" kata Taehyung ngedelik.

senyum Jungkook langsung kerasa asem. "gak, gue liat abang-abang cilok mirip banget mukanya sama lo. noh," Jungkook nunjuk aja asal gerobak cilok di ujung jalan.

begonya Taehyung tanggepin. "mana bego miripnya?" katanya. "yang ada tu elo mirip tukang cuci motor ono, noh!" Taehyung nunjuk tempat cucian motor samping mereka lagi jalan. "mirip, 'kan?"

"tai lah, gak penting." tapi Jungkook ketawa juga. dia males banget kalo Taehyung dah random-random gak jelas kayak gini. padahal kan yang mulai duluan dia ya? bego dah.

"Kuk, ngapain ya yang enak?"

"makan dulu deh, yuk. mo gak?"

"lah iya ya, laper gue juga. btw, jalan sama lo pasti gue laperan," kekeh Taehyung kelewat jujur.

"bagus lah, biar lo gedean. kurus banget lagian kek cacing kena garem. ceking-tipis gitu,"

Taehyung ngegelak. "kayak lo ga segede gaban kali ah, btw, cie perhatian."

Jungkook langsung _blank_. salah ngomong dia apa ya? mampus. tapi langsung pinter alihin topik, "bakso, yuk."

"hem.. _sa ae_ ,"

"apaan?"

"gak. noh kang cucinya ngeliatin lo. demen kali,"

dikira Jungkook boongan. dia nengok dah bloonnya, eh abang-abang tukang cuci motornya beneran senyum sama dadah-dadah ke Jungkook. mana pas banget lagi Jungkook nengok. "SETAN! TAEHYUNG, ANJING!"

Taehyung ngakak dah tuh. "muka lo, jir. muka lo! HAHAHAHAHH!"

"awas lo ya! eh, setan! ke mana lo lari-lari?! EH!"

kampret. si Taehyung malah lari.

pas sampe depan gerobak bakso, Taehyung pesen dua mangkok. satu pedes, satu enggak. tau lah dia, Jungkook demen bat sambel. Taehyung mah orisinil dulu deh, takut boker-boker ntar.

"ah, tolol. ngapain sih, lari?" ngos-ngosan anjir, Jungkook. cepet bener tu bocah lari. duduk depan Taehyung. manyun.

"gak asik, lo. kayak cewek marah-marah," kata Taehyung sambil narik garpu buat dia maenin.

"gue gak marah!" sergah Jungkook.

"nah kan, kalo nadanya tinggi berarti masih, Jeka." Taehyung noel dagu Jungkook sambil senyum singkat.

Jungkook ngedengus, ikut ambil garpu kayak Taehyung. " _Jeka-Jeka_. dah lama bener gue gak denger orang manggil gitu kecuali lo. itu juga pas SMP."

"kangen pasti lo? ya, 'kan?" tanya Taehyung. dia bilang _makasih_ sama babah-babah tukang bakso yang naro bakso pesenan mereka. Jungkook ngangguk sopan.

langsung ditusuk dah satu bakso kecil sama garpu yang Jungkook pegang, masukin mulut. "dih, sapa juga yang kangen. halu lo,"

"susah banget, sih, lo ngaku lo kangen gue." Taehyung ngegulung bihun di mangkoknya sambil curi-curi pandang ke Jungkook. gemes banget itu pipi Jungkook makin gembul pas ngunyah bakso.

 _tolong banget Taehyung nahan biar gak nyubit tiba-tiba._

"denger ya, gue gak kangen lo. apalagi mikirin lo tiap hari. sumpah, gak guna. mending gue mikirin ayam katek tetangga gue yang tiba-tiba mati ngedadak." Jungkook heboh, "oh iya! lo tau gak. masa ayam katek piaraan tetangga gue tiba-tiba mati semua. mana sekeluarga lagi,"

Taehyung ketawa. jelas-jelas Taehyung gak bisa boong. dia kangen banget ngobrol-ngobrol _gaje_ bareng Jungkook. mana ini Jungkook kok lama-lama makin manis gitu ya.

"trus tau gak lo, ternyata ayam katek tetangga gue itu diracunin sama tetangga gue satu lagi yang emang gak suka sama yang punya ayam katek."

Taehyung ngangguk-ngangguk nanggepin. gak sadar udah abis aja itu mie putihnya tinggal bakso-baksonya doang. masih terus meratiin Jungkook ngomong.

"kasian deh, mana gue tau banget itu ayam katek dia piara dari masih kecil. waktu kita SMP kelas sembilan, ayam kateknya masih segini nih," Jungkook ngebandingin ukuran ayam katek kecil sama tempat tusuk gigi. "lucu dah, gue inget banget. gak tega gue sama tetangga gue,"

"aduh, sama tetangga aja kasian. sama gue yang udah capek-capek pindah ke sini lo gak kasian?" Taehyung ngomong tapi matanya fokus ke mangkok.

dahi Jungkook mengkerut, bingung. "lah.." katanya. "trus apa hubungannya dah, jing?"

"bisa gak kasar gak sih, lo?"

"oh, enggak. buat lo mah harus dikasarin terus."

Taehyung masang muka jail. deketin muka ke Jungkook trus ngebisik, "hehe, mau dong kasarin. _must be someting fun, right?_ "

 _brak!_

itu meja, Jungkook gebrak. babah-babah bakso sampe kaget nengok ke belakang. geleng kepala liat kelakuan dua bocah ingusan yang dari tadi gak berenti ngebacot.

"gue gak lagi becanda ya, Kim!"

Taehyung kaget. buru-buru minta maap ke babah bakso. "Kuk, apaan sih gebrak-gebrak?!"

"tau ah,"

Jungkook langsung ngacir. tapi berenti depan babah bakso. "pak, baksonya dia yang bayar, ya." senyum ramah.

"lah, lah. KUK! GUE KOK DITINGGAL?! WOY!" ikutan bediri trus bayar bakso mereka ke babah. Taehyung bilang, _kembaliannya ambil aja ya, pak_. trus ngejar Jungkook.

lumayan. Taehyung ngasih lima puluh ribu. babah baksonya sampe gak berenti bilang makasih.

akhirnya Taehyung berhasil jalan di samping Jungkook.

"Kuk,"

diem.

"Kook _ie-ya_ ,"

masih diem.

"EH, GEMBEL. LO NAPA JADI SENSIAN GINI SIH ELAH!" ngegas dah Taehyung. kesel banget lagian kaga ditanggepin.

Jungkook berenti. ngadep Taehyung. "LO, KUTIL SIALAN! GAK USAH NGOMONG SAMA GUE LAGI KALO UJUNG-UJUNGNYA SANGE KAYAK TADI!"

Taehyung gak mau kalah, "GUE GAK SANGE! LAGIAN COWOK MAH WAJAR! LO AJA YANG SENSIAN. LO CEWEK?!"

"KURANG AJAR LO, SETAN!"

"SALAH GUA DIMANANYA, ANJING?"

"LO--"

"--oke, udah! gue ngalah, yuk jalan." Taehyung narik tangan Jungkook, ngegenggam pergelangannya.

"KE MANA WOY?! GUE BUKAN BAYI YANG MUSTI DIPEGANGIN! WOY! LEPAS!" Jungkook berusaha ngelepas genggaman Taehyung. anjir, kenceng banget lagi.

Taehyung diem. masih narik Jungkook sampe akhirnya dia berenti di gang gitu antara dua gedung. lumayan gak keliatan orang-orang dan agak sempit yang ngepas buat dua orang.

Jungkook takut.

badannya disentak sampe punggung Jungkook sakit kena tembok belakangnya. mana Taehyung deket banget lagi. mepetin kaki mereka satu sama lain. wangi parfum _aqua_ -Taehyung, tiba-tiba aja berubah jadi kenyamanan yang anomali.

"gue gak bisa, Kuk."

Taehyung natep Jungkook lekat-lekat. atensinya menajam dari kaki Jungkook sampe balik lagi makuin netra di manik bulat Jungkook.

makin bertalu-talu dah itu jantung Jungkook. sialan, harusnya dia bisa berani. mereka kan sama-sama cowok. mana aura Taehyung serem banget lagi. ibarat dia singa, Jungkook kelinci kecil. sekali salah gerak, kemakan dah udah.

"gue.. _kangen lo_ ,"

Jungkook kaget.

Taehyung tiba-tiba aja udah meluk dia. _aduh_.

Jungkook gak tau harus gimana. perasaan Jungkook nano-nano. antara tegang, tapi gemeter. pengen meluk balik, takut. diem aja dah Jungkook udah.

"gue kesel kenapa kita gak satu sekolah," kata Taehyung sambil terus ngeratin rengkuhan dia di badan Jungkook. rasanya Jungkook gak pernah sekecil ini sebelumnya.

Jungkook takut-takut ngomong, "m-maksud lo?"

"iyaa, gak satu SMP sama SMA." Taehyung ketawa di bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook gak paham.

"ada _banyaaak_ banget cerita yang lo harus tau dari gue, _banyaaak_ banget momen yang seharusnya kita isi berdua. _banyaaak_ banget waktu yang gue abisin buat mikirin cara biar bisa ketemu lo lagi," Taehyung hela napas. "rasanya jarak nyiksa gue parah."

baru mau lontarin balesan, Taehyung ngomong lagi. "malah lo yang suka gue."

 _apa-apaan?_

badan Jungkook seketika menegang. Taehyung ngelepas rengkuhannya dan ngeremat masing-masing pundak Jungkook lembut. "gue udah tau, Kuk."

Jungkook kembali mematung dalam kebisuan nyata yang benar-benar stagnan. gak tau musti bilang apa.

" _gue harap gue bisa ngebuat semua dari awal lagi,_ " kata Taehyung.

Jungkook masih diem. sumpah, kebisaan verbal Jungkook nguap gitu aja detik itu.

"gue--"

"--permisi. loh, Taehyung? kamu ngapain di sini?"

baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook noleh ke sumber suara.

"Yoongi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _1) luama bat dah ini masuk konflik._

 _(2) buat yg sempet baca, halo! boleh dong kenalan._

 _(3) apa kabar sama hati? tae sama jeka kegape lg belanja baju bareng~_

 ** _(next on)_**


	5. V

"lo bukannya bilang sama gue mau liburan, ya? waktu itu,"

mampus. Taehyung gak tau musti bilang apa.

 _so,_ sebenarnya gini.

pas Taehyung lagi _mepetin_ anak orang–alias Jungkook, tiba-tiba gak tau dari mana dan gimana bisa, Yoongi muncul. pake segala negor. kaget dong mereka otomatis?

Taehyung beringsut mundur dari badannya yang udah berasa lengket banget ke Jungkook. _huhh_ , Jungkook sampe ngebatin lega. dia ngeliat Taehyung jalan ngadep ke Yoongi dan gak tau kenapa hatinya kayak ngerasa berat entah di bagian mana.

"ah, hai, Yoon!" Jungkook muter mata males pas ngeliat banget, senyum lebar Taehyung yang SOK TEBAR-TEBAR PESONA gitu– _kambing_ , Jungkook pen muntah. lipet tangan aja dah Jungkook depan dada. liatin. peratiin. sejauh apa sih mereka nih?

"eng, anu.. aku–eh, maksudnya gue, emang lagi liburan, kok..?"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk skeptis. " _ohh_.. liburannya ke rumah _Jungkook_ , ya?" separuh tersenyum penuh makna. bikin Taehyung salting-salting pen nabok orang.

– _hah_? kok dia kenal sih? kenal dari mana, anjir? Jungkook ngebatin sendiri.

"hehe, iya. kamu–eh, maksudnya, Yoon, lo eng.. mau ke mana? sendiri aja?"

 _kerdus detect._

maksudnya apaan?

"ah, enggak, kok. gue bareng temen tadi ke sini. lo.." Yoongi ngeliat ke arah Jungkook. "hai,"

Jungkook cuma kasih senyum singkat.

"udah ya, gue pergi dulu. kalian lanjut aja mau ngapain tadi tuh, mepet-mepet dalem gang, hm?" Yoongi ngedelik ke Taehyung.

Taehyung _cengengesan_ kayak gak punya dosa. " _haha-hihi_ dong, tapi gak jadi. eh, lo seriusan gak mau aku temenin? eh salah, gue. gue maksudnya,"

 _kerdusnya.._

– _level bangsat_ , udah.

pengen banget Jungkook ayak tu bibir Taehyung.

"dah ya, gue pengen nyamper temen gue dulu di toko baju sana, dadah! jagain tu anak jangan sampe bablas, oke? dadah juga Jungkook!"

setelahnya Yoongi ngelambai sembari senyum singkat, ninggalin Taehyung sama Jungkook yang cukup canggung satu sama lain.

.

.

harusnya sih, biasa aja. tapi Jungkook kayak, _gak biasa aja._

"Kuk! tungguin kek, ilah, tungguin dong!"

enggak-enggak. Jungkook gak marah sama Taehyung dan jadi macem anak baru gede yang hobinya ninggalin keadaan gitu aja hening, _enggak_. dia cuma kesel aja gitu sama dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung akhirnya sampe jadi jalan di sebelah Jungkook.

mereka udah gak di gang itu lagi.

"heh, lo kenapa sih?" Taehyung beneran gak ngerti sama sikap Jungkook yang ngedadak ngediemin dia gini. mending diem aja, ini jalan juga Jungkook cepet banget, coy. gak mo nungguin.

Jungkook berenti, cuma buat ngadep ke Taehyung trus bilang, "gue oke," abis itu jalan lagi. nyaris lari.

serius dah, kenapa sih astagaa?!

udah tau Taehyung kalo ada di keadaan kek gini _lola_ banget buat ngertinyaaa.

akhirnya bodo amat, Taehyung tarik aja tangan Jungkook buat seenggaknya berenti dan negesin secara gestur, kalo dia bener-bener butuh kejelasan. dia lagi gak main-main.

"Tae! apaan sih, tangan lo–apaan, sih?!"

"elo yang apaan!" Taehyung ngebentak. Jungkook kaget. gak nyangka Taehyung bisa _sekeju_ ini. mirip drama-drama picisan gitu deh. tapi, _man,_ serem juga rautnya. sempet bikin nyali Jungkook mengkerut.

Taehyung buang napas, tiba-tiba ngeganti rautnya yang tadi buat Jungkook serem, sekarang bahkan Jungkook bisa ngeliat ketenangan di sana. maka Jungkook memberanikan diri buat bilang, "lepas tangan gue, oke? ini kenceng banget,"

"sori bikin lo sakit, tapi gue tetep butuh penjelasan," Taehyung gak ngelepasin, dia cuma ngelonggarin dikit. "gue _gak tau_ , dan gue _harus tau_ kenapa lo jadi macem cewek gini yang tiba-tiba ngehindar– _dan_ , jalan lo cepet banget bangsat gue ketinggalan! tega ya lo ninggalin!"

Jungkook natep Taehyung agak lama. mikirnya, ini orang waras kagak sih sebenarnya?

tapi akhirnya Jungkook ngomong, "ya, sebel aja gue."

"TUH KAN! GUE UDAH PERKIRAAN NIH LO SEBEL! sebel kenapa coba?" Taehyung gak sadar, tapi dia langsung ngelepasin tangannya dari tangan Jungkook. dia auto lipet tangan depan dada.

Jungkook senyumin aja datar. dasar tolol. ya gimana gak sebel; orang jelas-jelas Taehyung masih suka gitu ke Yoongi. interaksinya aja liat tadi. pengen muntah Jungkook dah.

"menurut lo, kenapa kira-kira?" Jungkook nany balik. berharap banget ni anak bakal jawab bener, sesuai sama yang di otak dia.

"ya... gak tau lah!" oke, Taehyung gas banget sih di sini.

"makanya kalo ada otak pake dong, jangan cuma jadi pajangan kepala!" respon Jungkook gak nahan. ngegas juga dia.

"gak ada otak gak bisa mikirin lo dong tar gue,"

 _ngalus._

 _kampret._

 _receh banget lagi._

 _anjir,_ kesel banget Jungkook dengernya.

Jungkook muter mata males. "kalo pen ngerdus, jan yang _recehan_ dong. jatohnya geli,"

"bodo amat, bodo amat, bo-do. lo aja belom jawab pertanyaan gue,"

"oh, lo juga." kata Jungkook. "menurut lo apa dong? masa gue doang disini yang mikir. kata lo, lo ada otak. pake dong,"

sialan. mantep juga Jungkook sekarang. tu omongan pedes banget, belajar dari mana bocah satu ni? Taehyung agak kesinggung tapi gimana ya, ada benernya juga sih walopun emang beneran Taehyung gak ngerti apa-apa.

eh, apa jangan-jangan karna...

"lo cemburu sama Yoongi?"

 _telak._

hampir aja ngebikin Jungkook salting. tapi, "eh! sok tau lo! apaan sih,"

padahal mah, _a_ _duhh..._

"HOOO JADI LO BENERAN SUKA GUE YAAAA?" bacot Taehyung tu beneran dah, kek gede banget; pen banget Jungkook lem tu mulut pake _aibon_ –biar mabok sekalian.

tapi Jungkook tetep _stay chill_ dong."lo bisa gak sih, sehari aja dah kagak nebar-nebar fitnah kayak gitu?"

"ini mah belom sehari kali, ah. ehehe~" senyum-senyum mesem yang sayangnya malah bikin gemes Jungkook. iya _gemes_ , gemes pengen gampar bolak-balik.

" _hiihh_.. bodo amat," Jungkook jalan lagi aja. terserah dah.

baru juga setengah ngelangkah, Jungkook dipaksa berenti. lebih tepatnya ditarik lagi sama Taehyung tangannya. "yelah, Kuk." kata dia. "gemes banget sih gue ngeliat lo cemburu gini."

Jungkook tiba-tiba ngeri sendiri sama gelagat Taehyung yang ini, "ya.. _terus_?"

"gimana kalo kita jadian aja?"

 ** _BRAK!!_**

Taehyung nabrak sepeda orang yang lagi diparkir.

dan, _eng_ , itu gara-gara Jungkook tinju pipinya. _refleks._

"BANGSAT!"

Taehyung buru-buru diri, benerin sepeda itu orang yang mampus aja kalo sampe ada yang rusak. suruh ganti tar dia. mana lagi krisis moneter dia.

"Kuk, anjir," Taehyung natep Jungkook sambil megangin pipinya yang ampe ke rahang-rahang jir sakitnya. beneran dah ni bocah tenaganya. "masalah lo sebenarnya apa sih? kok gue ditonjok gini?" masih ada nada lembut di sana.

sabar Taehyung, sabar. kalo ini bukan Jungkook–temen kecil terbaiknya dulu, _orang yang diem-diem dia kangenin sampe sekarang,_ gak bakal Taehyung setenang ini. sekali pun itu temen deketnya sekarang, bakalan Taehyung tonjok balik, dan kasi perhitungan.

"LO TOLOL JANGAN TOTAL GITU DONG!" Jungkook _ngamuk_. "MENTANG-MENTANG GRATIS, TOLOL LO JADI LEVEL BANGSAT GITU? IYA?!"

O K E.

Taehyung bisa nangkep poinnya, tapi _maksudnya_?

"gue tolol terus hubungannya sama lo nonjok gue?" Taehyung kali ini natep Jungkook tajem. udah mulai mendidih ni darahnya.

"maksud lo apa _nembak_ gue? bikin gue jadi pelarian lo, gitu?" Jungkook ngedecih serampangan. dia ngedengus, "oh, karna emang sebenarnya disini Yoongi kali yang mutusin lo? lo nya aja _blangsak_ gini, mana mau dia lama-lama? oh, dan lo yakin, dia selingkuhin lo? lo _beneran_ di selingkuhin?"

kok, _omongan Jungkook makin kelewatan gini_?

persetan kontrol diri Taehyung–

– ** _BUGH!_**

"gue udah sabar," Taehyung nyamperin Jungkook yang badannya sekarang nyentuh aspal kenceng. dia ngedeket ke telinga Jungkook cuma buat bilang, "tapi lo makin _setan_. sori deh udah nonjok lo balik,"

Jungkook ngedengus sekaligus menggelak tipis, tapi satu tangannya dia bawa buat ngecengkram kaos Taehyung deket lehernya–usaha biar dia bisa ngedeket juga ke telinga Taehyung. dia mau ikutan ngebisik-bisik gitu juga.

"jadi, _setan,_ " Jungkook susah payah nelen ludah. kepalanya mulai pening gara-gara tonjokan Taehyung yang kena tempurung kepalanya deket pelipis. _itu_.. di luar dugaan.

" _pergi, dan dapetin Yoongi balik. gue gak segoblok itu lo musti tau,–selamanya nggak bakalan jadian sama lo._ " Jungkook ngelepas cengkramannya sekaligus ngedorong Taehyung jauh-jauh biar dia bisa duduk.

Taehyung terhuyung jatoh duduk. dia ngedengus juga sambil ngeliat Jungkook– _gak nyangka._

sampe sebegitunya Jungkook?

mereka teman baik, 'kan, _dulu_?

"lo tau," Taehyung mulai. dia masih ngos-ngosan dan natep nanar jalanan di depannya. udah mulai sore. tapi Taehyung gak peduli sama; _jam berapa sekarang_ hal semacamnya. yang jadi fokus dia detik ini; _Jungkook._

Jungkook ngebuang muka pas denger Taehyung ngomong. napasnya masih _satu-satu_ dan dia _kaget,_ kenapa bisa mereka jadi tonjok-tonjokan gini?

 _sepele banget gak, sih?_

"mungkin emang, gak selamanya apa yang kita tau itu bakalan tetep sama selama apa pun itu ditinggal.. dan gue ngerasa lo berubah banyak, ya?"

Jungkook kesentak dalem hati, tapi dia berusaha gak tanggepin. bodo amat. dia masih kesel. gak tau kenapa pokoknya dia kesel.

"sebenarnya, Kuk." Taehyung ngomong lagi. "tadi gue becanda doang, tapi gue gak nyangka lo bakal ngomong kayak tadi. gue–gue cuma _kecewa_ aja, gak lebih," tutur Taehyung. "tadinya malah gue udah sabar, _fyi,_ tapi ya, lo gitu jadi.. _sori_ ,"

kok? jadi Taehyung yang minta maaf?

harusnya kan dia.

tapi Jungkook masih diem. keringet mulai banyak banget Jungkook rasa basahin baju dia dan pusing hebat bener-bener ngeganggu fokus Jungkook biar tetep awas.

Jungkook agak nunduk dengan kaki yang dibawa ketekuk ketemu dadanya–ngelahau pusing tujuannya. dia bener-bener gak rela bilang _maaf_ gitu aja. masalahnya Jungkook tau dia salah, tapi dia _gengsi._

Taehyung berdiri.

Jungkook tau; _Taehyung marah. Taehyung udah kecewa sama dia._ itu artinya, dia bakal ditinggal sendiri dan mereka gak akan ketemu lagi. persis kayak drama orang pacaran trus putus dengan _akhir_ gak baik-baik aja.

Jungkook rasanya mau nangis.

dia gak maksud buat ngomong kayak tadi sekaligus nonjok Taehyung secara emosional begitu. _enggak,_ dia cuma.. _kacau banget rasanya hari ini._ dan Jungkook tau, dia udah jadi _brengsek_ di impresi awal pertemuan mereka yang seharusnya Jungkook enggak.

"Kuk," panggil Taehyung ala kadarnya. "makasih buat hari ini," trus Jungkook bisa ngedenger langkah sepatu kets Taehyung yang perlahan ngejarak dari tempat dia duduk.

beneran Jungkook ditinggal sendiri.

 _dua langkah,_

gue harus apa?

 _empat langkah,_

ini salah gue, Taehyung _–dia gak salah sepenuhnya._

 _enam lang–_ "

–Taehyung!"

dan gak butuh waktu selamanya untuk Kim Taehyung berhenti, kemudian menunggu _apa pun_ itu yang bakal keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

" _maafin gue, maafiin.._ "

dan Jungkook tau, seharusnya dia bisa ngeluruhin dinding egonya dari lama. mestinya dia paham, _kepala batu_ itu ngundang rasa bersalah yang teramat _salah._ mungkin juga saatnya sekarang Jungkook, _jujur.._

"gue minta maaf udah jadi _berengsek_ tadi," Jungkook masih di posisi yang sama. kali ini dua tangannya ikut kelipet di atas lutut–menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. "gue cuma, _kacau banget tadi._ _maaf_ ,"

ekspresi Taehyung datar, separuh tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. dia masih _seti_ _a_ menunggu Jungkook bicara. netranya menelisik senja yang tengah menghentak cakrawala di ufuk barat.

"tapi, kalo lo mau ninggalin gue sekarang.. gak apa-apa. lo pantes ninggalin gue,–siapa juga bakal marah ditonjok ngedadak kayak gitu. jadi, Tae.." Jungkook berusaha buat ngangkat kepalanya trus ngeliat Taehyung yang lagi ngebelakangin dia. _miris._

 _dia ngerasa lagi beneran ada di drama keju yang lagi masuk konflik._

"gue minta maaf lagi?"

Taehyung sedikit kesentuh sama tulusnya kata _maaf_ Jungkook yang kerasa banget bedanya sama omongan pedes Jungkook menit lalu. alhasil, Taehyung hela napas dan balik badan buat nyamper Jungkook yang masih nundukin kepala di atas lututnya.

ngambil posisi, duduk di samping kanan Jungkook. satu lengannya ngerangkul Jungkook buat narik _temen kecilnya_ itu lebih deket ke dia. berusaha jadi _lembut_ , saat telapak kiri Taehyung perlahan membawa kepala Jungkook biar _nyender_ di bahunya.

sedikit kesentak, Jungkook berusaha gak panik. masalahnya dia gak pernah diginiin sama siapa pun sebelumnya. wajar untuk dia ngerasa _aneh_ pertama kali.

Jungkook bisa ngerasa; bahu Taehyung bisa senyaman ini nahan kepala dia yang berat. Jungkook takut bahu Taehyung sakit nantinya. lalu, wangi Taehyung, yang seharum tetes pertama hujan dengan _perisa_ kayu manis–seperti terselip di antara keduanya. dimana Jungkook berhasil untuk tidak lagi merasakan pening di kepalanya.

walopun masih berdenyut-denyut.

Taehyung mengelus-elus rambut Jungkook seperti bermain dengan helaian sutra yang menggumpal rapi. "Kuk," panggil Taehyung. dia menoleh dan mendapati kelopak Jungkook tertutup hingga bulu matanya yang _banyak_ mendarat di tulang pipinya– _cantik._

 _betapa Taehyung baru kali ini; merasakan degupan bertalu-talu di dadanya yang begitu janggal sebab hanya menatap wajah Jungkook sedekat ini._

"pulang, yuk?"

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, Taehyung berkedip sembari memainkan _anak rambut_ Jungkook yang halusnya seakan-akan bisa terselip jika tak dipegang benar-benar. Taehyung gemas.

"kepala gue pusing, _Kim_.." Jungkook gerakin kepala noleh kecil berusaha nyari mata Taehyung. dia bisa liat, garis rahang Taehyung sebegitu tegasnya dari jarak dua senti setelah dahinya.

gerakan telapak Taehyung terhenti di kepalanya dan dia ngerasa bersalah, dia tadi beneran gak tau kalo tonjokan dia kena kepala Jungkook sampe bikin pusing gitu. _gak tau._

seharusnya kontrol diri Taehyung bisa diperbudak lagi lebih jauh, jadi dia gak harus–

"–sini gue bantu lo pulang,"

"eh, eh, woy! lo ngapain gua?!"

"bacot dah, ini lo gue gendong rewel amat,"

"tapi gak _bridal_ juga dong!"

"hih, repot! yaudah sini gendong belakang!"

.

.

.

.

 _bersambung_

.

.

.

.

 _AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA INI!!! ehehe, masi ada yang baca gak yaa? anyw, makasi udah sempet bacaa!! semoga chapter ini bisa ngebayar lamanya ni cerita update, huhu :'v_

 _and_ _ALSO!!_

 _HABEDE KIM TAEHYUNGG!!! seneng aja pas die ultah ni, soalnya barengan ama taun baru ehehe /g._

 _[p.s;_

 _wishing for: taekook selca or vlive before the year is trully end. thank u.]_


End file.
